Yohdel
ルイ |Image = 150px |Voice Actor = 中司 ゆう花 Yuuka Nakatsukasa |Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Darkness |Affiliation = Team Tensai Katta }} Yohdel (also known as Louis Yodewara) was first introduced in the Duel Masters Victory season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Duel Masters Victory Yohdel and Bucyake are old friends. After Katta Kirifuda got transferred to their school and they found out that he is Shobu's younger brother they thought that he will become a great duelist as well, instead he just liked curry bread and despises his brother and the Duel Masters card game. Due to his friendly character they became friends and thought him how to duel. They also introduced him to their old friend Benchan who could help Katta build decks. They also partnered up with Katta after he was challenged by Dragon Ryu in the regional "Triple Dash Victory Tournament". They gave Katta a premade deck to help him out. In this tournament their team was called Team Tensai Katta and they defeated many teams and made it to the finals. Finally he lost to Ukon in the finals. Then they all went on training with Katta's grandfather Katsuzo Kirifuda to meet his old friend and train there. He trained very hard and learned a lot but still in the end when he faced Mimi he lost to her. After they finished their training they all went to the "Duel Carnival Tournament". Yohdel made it to the top 8 and was a selected for the semi-finals, but lost when he faced Shachihoko. During Katta's duel against a finalist who held a grudge against Shobu, he noted on Katta's angered reaction upon being compared to Shobu(in which he was not aware of how Shobu's 'death' affected Katta). After Katta had won the tournament and prize card, he was possessed by Onsen using his Alien powers. Yohdel was commanded to go to a nearby park, after taking the Prin Prin, the Eternal prize card from Katta. While Bucyake and Katta both tried to stop him, Unfortunately their attempts were unsuccessful. During the duel between Bucyake and Yohdel, Onsen shown up and took the Prin Prin, the Eternal. In order to break from his possession Yohdel managed to let Bucyake defeat him in their duel. He cheers for Katta in his final duel against Onsen. Duel Masters Versus He now follows Lucifer and is known as "Cipher". He also spends much more money than when he did when he was in primary school. Examples include building a deck using 3 trillion yen, using card sleeves made of gold and building a dueling room just for Katta Kirifuda. In episode 12 during the Lucifer World Cup opening, he told Katta about the Elite Four and backed off in fear when he realized that Helen is Katta's first opponent. In episode 27, he and Justice was instructed by Lucifer to give Katta Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword / Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle / Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe. He met Katta in the hotel and gave him the card, only to be kidnapped by Gyou, who was also after the card. He was saved after Katta defeated him. In episode 40, he was kidnapped by Gyou again along with Helen and Justice. During Lucifer duel against Gyou, they worked together and managed to contact Lulu Takigawa about their situation.They were saved by Hamukatsu, Lulu and Bucyake and cheered for Lucifer. During Katta's final duel against Lucifer, he cheers for Katta and monitor Lucifer's condition via his tablet. After Lucifer was defeated and didn't die due to the fact that it contradicts his foreseen future, Yohdel was glad. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He returns with Lucifer, Justice and Helen. During a group study in the library, he deemed Basara's motorbike to be too noisy and tried to convince him to stop making noise with money, which failed. He then witnessed Lucifer's duel with Basara. Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final In Katta's final battle against Dormageddon X, he and Lucifer arrange a spacecraft for the group to get to Katta who was shot out of space first. After the dark creature spirit was destroyed, they celebrate on Katta's victory in securing the future. At the end of the block he is seen married to Puramai Rei. On a side note, "Cipher" means Zero, which might imply that their marriage was intended from the Versus season. As he was in a honeymoon with Rei, he was unable to attend Katta's wedding, though they made up their absence through a video call. Over the years, he became Lucifer's accounting manager, managing the accounts. Deck He originally used a monocolored Light Civilization deck: Light Civilization: *Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *Handbell, Sanctuary Vizier *Happiness Bell *Heaven's Gate *Hyperspatial Mother Hole *Hyperspatial Shiny Hole *Jetta, Scar Guardian *Lullaby, Light Weapon *Majestic Thunder *Merrianne, Vizier of Light *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Nakatsumaki, Spirit of Godly Guns *Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian *Petrova, Channeler of Suns *Ral Sleeper, Light Divine Dragon *Saint Maria, Light Weapon *Super Spark Multicolored: *Sanfist, the Savage Vizier Psychic Creatures: *Martini, Temporal Dancer / Julia Matina, the Awakened Diva }} He later added additional Light hunters and Darkness spells: Light Civilization: *Amanes, Avenging Spirit *Burei, Apostle of Dual Swords *DNA Spark *Shan Bell, Light Weapon *Yodel Weiss, the Prophet Darkness Civilization: *Death Gate, Gate of Hell *Miracle Re Born *Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil *Terror Pit Multicolored: *Jealousy Bell }} He also obtained the Victory Rare Psychic Super Creature; During his duel against Katta while being possessed by Onsen, he also used: Light Civilization: *Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory *Theresa, Empress of Heaven }} Duel Masters Victory V3 In this season along with Katta he found his new partner Nike, Cosmo Cosmos which is an Exile Creature. Later this creature becomes his best friend and he decides to use this creature and builds a deck around it. Light Civilization: *Codename Oraora Leone *Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *Heaven's Gate *Ika Ikaga, Excess Guardian *Jetstone, Over Size Dome *Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty *Murmur, Apostle of the Formation *Nike, Cosmo Cosmos *Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon *Webius, the Patroller Water Civilization: *Spiral Gate Multicolored: *Counterattacking Silent Spark *Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom }} Duel Masters Versus He now uses a Light Civilization deck and is a powerful duelist. However he still loses to Katta Kirifuda. Light Civilization: *Aries, Dragon Edge *Bonsoir, Dragon Elemental Admiral *Dragon's Sign *Espoir, Heaven's Dragon Elemental *Notre Dame, Vizier of Illusion Shield *Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral Hyperspatial Zone: *Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental }} Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Duel Masters Victory V Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Duel Masters Victory V3